If I can't bring comfort then I bring Joy
by Anijade
Summary: The war is over and true loneliness has set it. As Christmas nears can true Joy be found?


The war is over and true loneliness has set it. As Christmas nears can true Joy be found?

**If I Cannot Bring You Comfort Then At Least I Bring You Joy** /

The war was over and the light had won, but the casualty list was high. In the end Voldemort and the Death Eaters had put up a strong fight. It was late November when the final battle happened taking many from this world. Professor Flitwick, Susan Bones, Percy Weasley topped the list of the fallen heroes but highest on the list and the greatest loss was Hermione Granger.

Severus Snape sat at the hearth of his dungeon home and contemplated the loss of Hermione. Theirs had been an awkward tumultuous relationship that had grown despite the war into strong friendship and even love. Not that he had ever discussed his love for her with her but he felt it nonetheless. It had been enough for Hermione that he hadn't pushed her away.

Here it was early December and Severus was upset that he had survived the war when she hadn't. The wrongness of it was overwhelming to him and that is why he sat there drinking brandy and waiting for the potion, that would take his life, to cool and then it would be done over and he would be reunited with his beloved.

Over and over he couldn't fathom why she had loved him but he knew for certain that she had without limit. She had challenged him and infuriated him but in the end she had always loved him no matter how he acted towards her.

It had been the middle of March when Hermione had decided to leave Hogwarts where she was Minerva's apprentice. He still wasn't sure why she had gone out at all but in the end he would never know. There was a Death Eater attack in town and she was caught in the middle of it. Witnesses reported seeing her being hit by a curse but her body was never recovered and she was listed as dead.

From then on he fought the war for her in her memory so that other Muggle-born would never suffer her fate. He was more resolute about his spying and took pleasure in setting traps for Death Eaters to be captured each punished for their crimes against her.

Looking over on the side table Severus looked at the vial of potion cooling and placed a finger lightly on its side. _Almost cool enough ten more minutes then I will be with her again and I will be able to tell her._

Startled he heard a knock at the door and audibly groaned knowing it was Albus. He stood and opened the door.

"Albus.."

"Evening Severus, may I come in?"

"If I tell you no will that stop you?"

Albus chuckled as he walked past the younger wizard, his eyes falling on the vial of potion on the table. The twinkle left his eyes but he didn't say anything about it.

"Albus? What are you doing here?"

Albus turned to him with a sad look on his face.

"Is there nothing that will comfort you now that the dark days are over?"

Severus snorted. For him the dark days had never left and he had only seen glimpses of light in Hermione's presence. Now that it was all over he just wanted it to end.

"Well then I will not try to stop you but would you be so kind to take a walk with me before you leave this earth?"

A myriad of emotions went through Severus that were reflected in his eyes before his shoulders slumped _The potion will be here when I get back. What is 20 more minutes on this earth compared to an eternity with her_. His nod was imperceptible but he opened the door and waited for Albus to join him.

"Care for a lemon drop, Severus?"

"No thank you, Albus"

"Pity. They have such restorative qualities."

The two walked in silence toward Hogsmead and Severus wondered what was the point of going in the first place. When they got to the apparition point Albus turned to Severus and clasped the other man's hand.

" If I cannot bring you comfort then at least I bring you **_joy_**."

Confusion at Albus's statement flickered in Severus's eyes until he felt the familiar tug at his navel of a Portkey being activated.

"Albus! I trusted you."

That was the last thing he said before vanishing. Albus shook his head and tutted in understanding as he popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

Severus was still yelling as he reappeared in a small room that was void of any windows but very cozily furnished and a warm fire burned in the hearth. Through the doorway he could hear light humming coming from another room so he called out.

"Who is here?"

The humming stopped and the little house grew eerily quite before he heard slight shuffling coming closer to the door as if the person on the other side was afraid of attack. Then from around the corner of the doorway two brown eyes were visible making contact with his. Then there was a happy gasp as Hermione came running to him.

"You're here."

"But how?"

The two stood there and looked at each other with fear on her part and trepidation on his, then they both spoke at the same time.

"I tried to get to you."

"I thought you were dead."

Taking his hand into hers, Hermione walked both of them to the couch and sat down with him. Taking a deep breath she started to explain her side of the conversation.

She had gone to Hogsmead to pick up a book she had ordered to surprise Severus when the attack happened. She had been hit by a curse and knocked unconscious. When she awoke she was here in this set of rooms with only a note explaining that she had been injured and when it was safe someone would come and get her. Until his arrival, she hadn't seen anyone. The rooms were apparently like the Room of Requirement, providing what she needed when she needed them. She guessed that house elves provided her food, although she had never seen them.

All he could do was stroke her hair in shock. She was here with him! Then a dark flush covered his face as he realized what he had been about to do before Albus had arrived and a lone tear ran down his cheek. This emotional outburst was too much for Hermione to take and she took hold of him tightly as she cried.

"I have missed you so much and I was so worried that I would never see you again."

Softly Severus whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too. So much I almost made a mistake."

Hermione had the question on her face before the words but she never got the chance to ask as a whimper came from the other room and a shy smile came to her lips. Standing up she took him by the hand again and walked him to the other room. There in a bassinette waved a chubby hand. As they got closer his eyes soon met ones as dark as his own.

Severus looked at Hermione in surprise. In answer she handed him a book. **What to Expect When You Are Expecting** was the title

" This is the book I ordered for you."

She looked down at the infant who was eying up at them and smiled.

". And this is Alsatia Joy Snape."

All Severus could do was wrap his arms around her, afraid that should he ever let go she would be gone. For him the war was truly over and the light had come back to his world and was brighter for the new life that had come from it. Albus had not given him comfort but had had returned his Joy.

_A/N: Yes I know that Snape is a little ooc but I think that something like this changes someone at least temporarily. _


End file.
